Bury A Friend
"Bury a Friend" (stylized in all lowercase) is the third single from Billie Eilish's debut studio album When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go?. The song was released on January 30, 2019, through Darkroom and Interscope Records. Its music video, directed by Michael Chaves, accompanied its release.bury a friend by Billie EilishBillie Eilish Unveils Haunting Video for New Single 'bury a friend': Watch Background Eilish credits "Bury a Friend" as the main inspiration for its parent album, stating that "the entire album clicked" in her head when the song was created, and added that she "immediately knew what it was going to be about, what the visuals were going to be, and everything in terms of how she wanted it to be perceived. It inspired what the album is about."Billie Eilish Announces Debut Album, Drops Horror-Inspired Video for 'bury a friend' British rapper Crooks makes an appearance on the track and music video.Billie Eilish's horror-lovin' 'Bury A Friend' is a haunting new track from our recent cover star Eilish discovered the artist on social media; Crooks repeatedly tagged pictures of himself with the caption "Where's Billie at?" on her Instagram comments, prompting her to think "Who the F is this kid?" She decided to make his acquaintance and found him "super funny and ... kind of cute" and the two soon became best friends.Billie Eilish, Anderson .Paak Jimmie Allen & More Review Their Favorite Albums of 2018 Release On January 29, 2019, Eilish formally announced her debut album titled When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go? and also revealed that she would release a single the next day at 9 AM Pacific Time Zone. She further posted a 16-second teaser featuring her singing while being grabbed and pushed by gloved hands.Billie Eilish announces debut album with hauting imageBillie Eilish announces debut album title, says 'new song out tomorrow' It was released on the scheduled date, having premiered on Zane Lowe's Beats 1 show as the day's World Record.Billie Eilish Debuted A Dark New Song, 'Bury A Friend,' And Shared Details About Her Upcoming Album Eilish also made an appearance on Annie Mac's Future Sounds show on BBC Radio 1 and discussed the track, which was Mac's "Hottest Record" of the day.Billie Eilish on the phone and Hozier brings the party It was serviced to alternative radio on February 19, 2019.Future Releases on Alternative Radio Stations, Independent Artist Song Releases Critical reception Consequence of Sound named "Bury a Friend" the best song of the week, calling it "the perfect combination of spooky and caring" and added that "Eilish's truly masterful feat here ... is her wedding of the superficially repellent and the innately appealing, the scary and the loved."Song of the Week: Billie Eilish Asks the Big Questions on “Bury a Friend” Thomas Smith of NME praised it as "a statement song from an artist who is currently tearing up the rulebook of what young fans want from their pop stars" and further stated that "Billie is looking inwards and vocalising the uncertainties and inquisitions of a generation ready to make their mark." He later named the track Eilish's best and further compared it favorably to Lorde's 2013 song "Royals".Get on board with Billie Eilish – her 10 best songs so far DIY called the track "as throbbing, sparse and industrial as you're likely to find from a high profile major label concern" and "intoxicating and intriguing." Chloe Gilke of Uproxx hailed "Bury a Friend" as Eilish's best single and stated that it "proves that the millions of young people who are obsessed with her atmospheric, weirdo pop know what they're talking about."All The Best New Pop Music From This Week The Music Network called the track "a devilish masterpiece" and added that "The song is unsettling ... but there's something tranquil and thoughtful about it."SOTD: Billie Eilish’s ‘bury a friend’ is a devilish masterpiece Commercial performance "Bury a Friend" debuted at number 74 on the US Billboard Hot 100 before moving to number 14 with 29.1 million streams and 18,000 downloads sold in its first full week of tracking, becoming Eilish's highest peak on the chart.Ariana Grande's '7 Rings' Spends Third Week Atop Billboard Hot 100, Marshmello Makes Fortnite-Fueled Flight to No. 2Billie Eilish scores first No. 1 on Alternative Digital Song Sales chart In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number 7, making it her first top 10 track in the country, and debuted at number 2 in Ireland with 2,000 combined sales behind Ariana Grande's "7 Rings".Ariana Grande fends off Billie Eilish for Irish Number 1 Music video An accompanying music video for "Bury a Friend" was directed by Michael Chaves and shot in one day. It was released on January 30, 2019 on Eilish's YouTube channel.Billie Eilish’s Hot Streak Continues With Haunting Single, “Bury A Friend” In an interview with Annie Mac of BBC Radio 1, Eilish explained that the video was inspired by her love of "being scared", prompting her to incorporate common phobias, such as the fear of injections and of being manhandled, in it. The video begins with Crooks waking up suddenly at night. He lies down again and says "Billie." The camera then moves under his bed where Eilish sings the song's chorus. The rest of the video features intercut scenes of her levitating or walking in corridors, being grabbed and manhandled by gloved, bodiless hands, having syringes inserted in her back and singing under or next to Crooks' bed. The video attracted attention for its elements of horror and has been described as "creepy" by Rolling Stone and Complex. The visual has also been compared to The Haunting]]''s first season ''The Haunting of Hill House, and Jordan Peele's 2017 film Get Out.Billie Eilish's new music video is a horror show Lyrics References